


The Hit

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Panchaea, where Jensen sided with his boss, things were on the up and up. Sarif Industries had quickly begun leading the way to safer, more efficient human argumentation. <br/>But then, when William Taggart ends ups dead and a price is placed on David's and Hugh's head, Adam learns that not every demon stays dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuun.   
> This thought wouldn't leave me alone - especially with how the game centers around the Illuminati.  
> Doubted that they'd give up so easily...

It was just another one of those nights. The ones where he couldn’t sleep, plagued by a mixture of stress and nightmares, which created one hell of a fueled concoction.

After he’d jerked awake, feeling like he’d been splashed by cold water, the S.I. CEO had sat there in bed for a few, long moments. He let his eyes adjust and tried to will his body to relax. The fingers on his organic hand moved towards his right shoulder, gently smoothing over scarred flesh where metal meet skin in a no-man’s land.

It was aching, more than usual. Time for another Neuropozyne injection.

The man sighed again, breathing heavily through his nose while he moved to stand. His feet meet with cool, wooden floorboards, and he quietly padded throughout his apartment. He and his company nearly owned the Chiron building at this point. With himself, and over half his staff living in it, it was no wonder why the management had been seeing more augmented workers buzzing about. 

Stretching his arms above his head, David tossed a glance towards the clock, and frowned in defeat. Two AM, the red, shiny numbers on the digital clock told him. 

Sarif grabbed a sweater off of the drawer in his bedroom, tugging it on and smoothing his hand over the Detroit tigers logo plastered on the front. He shuffled over towards the couch and collapsed into it, mindlessly moving to turn the television on.

It was no surprise when Eliza Cassan’s news report started to appear on the screen, crystal clear and very believable. That seemed to be all he watched anymore, the news. He liked to be kept up to date on any more riots that were being drawn out in hatred for augmentented people. Despite the fact that sometimes it made him sick to his stomach, knowing that all those people were tormenting his facilities and his people. 

He just wanted to help people, and Eliza knew that. As of late, she’d been more friendly towards his cause. Or should he say, after the Panchaea incident.

The man curled up in his couch, watching idly while the woman spoke clearly and concisely to all her avid listeners. Her features never flickered, not even once.

Even though David knew that she was nothing more than a front, an AI created by Picus and some other very powerful people, he still couldn’t help but to wish that she was  _ real _ sometimes. 

He wasn’t shy to admit that it was  _ bothersome _ , knowing that she could be watching through any camera, at  _ anytime _ . 

She was both in the know, and in control of the news, and yet so helpless to the way the world played out around her.

The woman could’ve never stopped what was now being reported on, and Sarif leaned closer towards the screen as the topic of discussion finally clicked in his sleepy mind.

“It was a tragic scene this evening, as William Taggart’s body was discovered just north of Hengsha. He was on tour there this month to promote a more healthy and peaceful means of protesting the acts of human enhancement.” Eliza’s voice held no emotion on the matter, no sorrow or pity. “Police are unsure as to what happened, and only that it seems to have been a homicide.”

David’s stomach twisted oddly, and he wrapped his arms around himself while staring past the screen when it flickered to a new topic in the headlines. 

Taggart was…  _ dead _ ?

But  _ how _ \- he’d just seen the man, not even a month ago. After they survived Panchaea, the man was outraged, damn near attacking him in his office once it was clear that Jensen had helped Sarif slander his name, his very cause.

David had been very glad to have his head of security standing besides him the entire time, arms crossed but position poised, ready and waiting for Taggart to do something foolish. 

Swallowing, David turned off the television, allowing his thoughts to run rampant while he tried to draw any conclusion as to why William had been killed.

He doubted that it was the fault of the people protesting human enhancements, as Taggart was the figure-head of such a debate, but he didn’t think anyone else in the global market of augmentations had it in them to attack the man outright - _and_ _then_ dump his body for all to see. 

It was anybody’s game, but he was almost positive about one thing.

People were going to start coming down on the leaders of augmentations, hard.

He could already see it. Protests out on the front steps leading to every power player in the augmentation field. Personal attacks on building facilities and - god forbid - innocent workers that could get caught in the crossfire.

Smoothing a hand over his face, David glared out at the night sky shimmering through his windows. 

He had to make a few calls. Ensure his people’s safety. 

It was the least he could do.

-:-

A floor below the penthouse, Jensen sat on his couch, watching the very same news report on the murder.  He tapped his cigarette into the ashtray of the table, his feet kicked up on said surface and eyes narrowed at his screen.

Adam could feel it, curling through his veins and wrapping around his mind while Eliza’s steady voice continued on.

A _warning_.

A storm was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the read thus far! Don't know how often I'll be able to update this story, as inspiration comes and goes and college continues to tie a leash around my neck. ;-;   
> But nevertheless! I would love to hear feedback on this, dear readers. :3


End file.
